How Did I Get into the World of Ghibli
by Nusuki Kisuuke
Summary: Previously titled "How Did I Get into the World of Miyasaki". A girl suddenly finds herself sucked into the world of Howl's Moving Castle. Her only clue as to how she got there: A drawing she, herself made. What she learned occered in our world, will have unusual effects in the other. Expect magic, adventure, comedy, fantasy, demons, and, well, you'll just have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Ok. This is my first fan fiction so please forgive its horribleness. I really like this movie and the book (both being the insane awesomeness that they are) so I felt the need to write a fan fiction about them! Here goes! Please read and review!_

* * *

><p>Turning off the news, I sat moping in the large armchair positioned purposefully in the direction of my T.V. I stared at the black screen for about a minute before my step mother noticed the pout on my face and asked in a self pitying voice what I was so upset about.<p>

"Alright Ellie, what happened now."

"You know those movies I'm always watching? The ones by that Japanese director Hyao Miyazaki?"

"Yah? She replied distractedly. I brushed a few strands of my dark gold hair out of my eyes.

"Well the poor guy's in the hospital! He keeps going in and out of a coma! It's really weird 'cause there seems to be nothing wrong with him physically. No one knows what caused it…" I waited for a reply.

"…Oh! Uh. That's great hon." I stared at her, dumbfounded. Huh. Wonder when I had lost her. Or if I had ever even managed to hold her attention for more than ten seconds in the six years that I had known her.

Only two short years after their marriage my dad had passed away. Leaving me to live with my only legal relative (who is rather lacking of an attention span), and my beloved drawings. Well, my drawings and my books (but I'll get to the books later).

Most of the wall space in my room was taken up by layers upon layers of drawings. I love the stories that the pictures tell. Each one has an entire world beyond it that couldn't possibly fit onto one paper or canvas.

The one that I'm currently working on is one of my interpretations of (see if you can guess) Howl's Moving Castle.

"I'll be in my room!" I shouted. My Conver sneakers thumping loudly as I ran up the stairs to my 'dwelling'. Once safely inside the confines of my room, I plugged in my ipod and began drawing.

I was almost finished with this picture. Except for the shading, I was done with the abstract metallic castle and most of the landscape around it. The castle was surrounded by the squat green hills and windblown trees of the outer Wastes. Most of the coloring was done as well. So I spent the rest of the night completing the finishing details in the background.

My favorite little whim that I had added was a small cottage like building with a russet shingled roof and pale stone walls. Little windows looked out onto the Waste and the scene spread out before them. I wondered briefly what any observers who might be watching from the other side of those windows would think of Howl's castle as it clanked noisily past.

"There!" I exclaimed "Finally finished!"

Tearing off a few pieces of tape from the roll on my desk, I fastened the four corners of the thick sketch paper onto the wall.

Satisfied, I stood back. Admittedly, admiring my work.

Now that the entire surface of the paper had been covered with water colors, it really did look quite realistic. I wondered if I had put too much detail into the cottage. It almost seemed to draw away from the rest of the picture. Especially in how the light seemed to play around the outline of the building. And the windows looked almost alight! Wait…

I stared at a tiny light speck in the middle of the house. It almost seemed to be growing I realized with a start. I raised my hand to brush whatever it was off the page, but the instant my hand touched the paper, There was the sound of howling winds and I felt myself being tugged and twisted, sucked and pulled into a darkness that I cannot describe. Then, there was nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Well, this isn't very good so I might rewrite it later. And don't worry about how nothing Howl's-Moving-Castle-ish except for the drawing has shown up yet. Things will actually start to pick up in the next chapter. My goal for this fan fiction is for it not to be one of those terribly cliché and stupid crossover fan fictions (only a few crossovers are actually good.)I'll try to update soon! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Question: How the Heck did I get into the World of Howl's Moving Castle?**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter finally! I actually finished writing this a wile ago but my computer was being a jerk so I couldn't publish it until now. And also, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. And a special thanks to my friends Heze-chan, Ketsu-chan, and Jaxi-chan for everything. Love you guys! Ok. You poor people have heard me babble enough! On with the story!

* * *

><p>I groaned. The swimming sensation in my head was almost unbearable. I rolled over and felt rough wooden floorboards under my palm and cheek. That probably should have struck me as odd considering my room was carpeted but I was still only half conscious at the time. It took me about five more minutes until my head actually cleared up enough for me to process this. Finally becoming aware of the difference in my surroundings my eyes snapped open in shock and I jolted into sitting position. I sat there, frozen for a long moment as my mind raced through my sudden awareness.<p>

After realizing I was no longer in my home, and dismissing the idea that I was dreaming, (my dreams are always extremely vivid but I always know somewhere in the back of my conscious that I'm asleep), my first thought was kidnapped. At that possibility I once again froze and felt my mind reel. Then, very slowly and silently I stood up and looked around. The room seemed oddly furnished for a hostage room. It was simple, with only a small carved and painted table, two matching chairs, and a few shelves laden with oddly shaped glass jars holding who-knows-what. Quite different from the cold basement I would have imagined. Although there was quite a number of cobwebs and plenty of dust. Also, there was a window. The curtains made of some light fabric were closed hiding whatever it viewed. That's defiantly weird. I'd read enough books (book worm that I am) to wonder at why the captor would put his hostage in a room with an escape rout. Where was I? I tentatively pushed the curtain aside but saw only shutters blocking my line of sight. Frowning, I closed them and slowly walked over to the door. I stared at it questioningly. Surely it was locked. I pushed lightly and despite its appearance of heavy oaken wood, it swung open easily. By now the theory of kidnapping was becoming pretty unlikely. Besides, I thought as I passed through the doorway, I would have noticed someone in my room.

I had been in my room for almost an hour before… well honestly that was the question. Before what exactly? I doubt I was snuck up on and hit on the head because for one thing there was no bump or bruise anywhere. Only the now faint remains of a headache. And two, the door to my room had been closed and it always creaked annoyingly when opened. I shut my eyes against the pang of being lost. No time for that.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a very short whitewashed hallway with a domed ceiling. At my left was a skinny brown-grey door which looked like a broom closet. I lifted the latch of it and felt the coolness of the metal press into my skin. I peered inside and felt the tickle of dust in my nose. Nothing much in there. A few old looking coats or cloak or whatever hung on wooden pegs on the wall, a broom, a bucket, some cracked leather boots (who would wear those things) and some other indistinguishable items in a corner. I quickly shut the door before the onslaught of dust made me sneeze.

Continuing on, a little braver, I came into the next room and stopped short. Right in front of me was a large picture window. Unlike the window in the room I had awoken in, its curtains were drawn back and the window thrown open so that the breeze flew in freely, along with the sweet smell of field grass, the sound of clanking and metallic scraping slammed into me with force enough to knock the breath out of me as the realization of where I was finally came at the same instance the mechanical castle stepped out of the fog, blowing up puffs of steam and smoke as it hobbled along. If I had known, would I still have drawn that picture?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Done with the 2nd chapter! PLEASE review people! And if you have any comments about or for the story send me a PM or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**One Question: How the Heck did I get into the World of Howl's Moving Castle?**

**Chapter 3: In which an important character appears**

A/N: Okay! Finally done with this chapter. I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to publish, but, yah, stuff happened. And then there were MCAs and other such miserable nonsense. Anyway, it's up now and as I am ashamed at the lack of anything exciting having happened to my character yet, I will attempt to remedy the unacceptable boringness in this chapter. It's also the longest one yet. Oh! And I got a question asking were the OC was. She's in the cottage/building/type-thing in the Waste from the drawing. Also thanks for the reviews and PMs. Keep it up!

I expect you assume I fainted. Considering the insane thing that had just happened to me, it wouldn't be surprising if I did. I probably should have. But I didn't. I guess if the only two options are fight or flight, passing out like a sissy doesn't have much of a place in the equation. Besides, I had had enough of unconsciousness. I was done with that. So now, staring very calmly (quite an accomplishment) out the window, I fought the urge to sink to my knees and commence freaking out. Instead, I resorted to an annoying habit of mine. Very quietly and breathlessly I began to talk to myself. Forcing myself to calm down. After a couple seconds of muttering "Okay, okay, okay. No big deal. You just got sucked into some sort of… alternate reality. That's not so weird? Right? _Many_ fan girls would _love _to be in your position right now. Heck. Haven't you yourself imagined this before? Yup. Okay. Just calm down now. It's not like the Witch of the Waste is at you doorstep or anything. _Oh crap! That did not just help calm me down_! Okay. Okay Relax. Now walk over to the window." (Wow. I annoy myself.)

Turning and quickly walking over to the window, I stared out into the fog that the castle that was rapidly disappearing back into. By the time it had once again vanished from view I had come to a decision. "You know", I said aloud, "On second thought this is pretty freak'n amazing! I mean, here I am, standing in the middle of a room, in the world of _Howl's Moving Castle_! How awesome is that?" Then my curious nature came out and I began to flit around the room exclaiming over every minor detail. "Ooh! What's this? What's it for? Ahh! Is this real? So cool! Squeal." Wait. Where exactly am I. I mean I know I'm in Ingary*, and I assume that I'm in the waste from what I've seen outside, but where… Well only one way to find out I guess. Spotting a large set of doors parallel to the picture window I trotted over to them. Aww. No special portal door for me. Somehow, I felt that the omission of a portal (as like the one in the movie) was a huge injustice. But I was _way _too excited to pout. Pushing open the door I all but leaped out side and into the small courtyard-like space that lay beyond the doorway.

It was definitely the waste. There was no mistaking the terrain, despite the plentiful amount of vegetation, for anything but the waste. The air was damp and cool. It smelled so much cleaner than the suburbs which I had lived in before. I wondered if this entire world was like this. Well I was definitely going to find out. But not yet. After all I still had an entire house to explore. My excitement taking over, I turned on my heals and was greeted by the all-too-familiar cottage of my drawings. "Okay… I would love to say that I'm surprised, so…Why aren't I?" I guess I'd had my suspicions. But I chose not to dwell on that quite yet.

Walking briskly back inside I took stock of my new (My new what? Home? House? Lodging? None of those fit.) Residence? That's a little bit closer. Well I'll figure out what to call it later. For now I guess I'll just see what's inside.

I spent the next hour or so exploring the house. Two floors, two bedrooms (and one that was so small, I assumed it was a guest room), an absolutely awesome story-book style kitchen (much like the one in the movie) that contained a small dining area (really just a table and chairs), the room I arrived in, a wash/bathroom, and a main room (the one with the big picture window facing the waste). The entire place was incredibly dusty and filled with clutter although sparsely furnished. There was a stone fireplace in the main room with a weird overhang and bordered by iron pot hangers. It was full of ancient looking soot. I wondered if the chimney was usable. It was freezing in here! I would love to light a fire. But I didn't want to light a fire in there if the chimney was blocked otherwise the room would very quickly become crammed with smoke. I looked around and saw a candle sitting on a side table. Freeing it from the pile of stuff encasing it, I picked it up and started looking for some matches. I didn't see the spark that was tiredly glowing on the tip of the wick. Finally finding a few long stray matches, I brushed one against a stiff scrap of torn leather I had also excavated from the catastrophe on the table. I smiled to myself when the match flared up. I had always wanted to use that type of match when I was little. Blowing the dust off the candle, I touched the match to it and watched as it quickly enflamed. Then I carried it over to the hearth. Leaning down I lowered my head and looking up, peered inside. A draft gently stirred my hair against my forehead. The chimney was pitch black of course. I carefully held up and maneuvered the candle until it fully lit up the chimney. It should be able to hold a fire once I lifted the damper. I reached for the handle and pushed open. It screeched in protest and a mound of soot rained down on me. I moved my head out of the way just fast enough to avoid the full wrath of the ashes. But I still emerged looking like a chimney sweep. I coughed, swore, and set down the candle in the middle of the grate. I turned around and use a dusty white tablecloth to wipe away as much of the filth as I could. But my cloths stubbornly continued to look vaguely gothic. I sighed. What sight greeted me as I turned around made my heart jolt.

The candle flame was now a metallic green-blue. And growing larger by the second. It danced as if caught in an unseen draft as I neared it. Then I swear I saw three purple slits appear in the center of the flame. Two small ones on top and a slightly bigger one on the bottom. It flickered and I bit off a very loud gasp.

"What was that?" A small crackling voice emanating from the flame asked dryly.

"F-fire daemon! Wha-" I stared at the daemon wide eyed and tried to calm dawn my speeding heart.

"You're not from _around_ here are you? Yes, I'm a fire daemon. My name is Lucien. Thank you for freeing me. I wouldn't have lasted much longer. The magic left in that candle wouldn't have been enough for me to feed on for much longer. A month or so more in that condition and I would have faded and died. This hearth should keep me alive for a wile longer. Mean wile, what's your name and why do you reek of transportation spells?"

I coughed to cover a stutter as I tried to process the sudden rush of conversation from the apparent Lucien. "Uh. Yes. It's no problem. What do you mean transportation spells?"

"What's your name?"

Well isn't that a great answer. Should I tell him my name? In most stories I've heard it's generally a bad idea to tell a daemon your name. But didn't Calcifer know Sophie's at the beginning of the book? Besides Lucien has no reason to dislike me. I hurriedly answered realizing how long it had taken me to reply. "My name's Ellie."

The flame made a whining noise. "I'm close to dying here Ellie; put some logs in the grate. I can't reach." He swayed in the direction of a pile of logs next to the fireplace.

Without a word I piled a few of them in my arms and dropped them in the fire place at the foot of the candle. Then I searched around until I found some crumpled paper and was bringing it over to the logs intending to use it to help the fi-Lucien catch fire to the wood. But he only waved it away. Then in one quick motion he seemed to jump from his perch on the candle to the pile of logs and with a flicker they burst into flames. I noticed he was now a little more reddish in color. The light thump I heard as he did so was ignored.

He sighed. The sound a pleasant one like the burning of very dry wood. Then he shifted around for a moment, appearing to be trying to make himself more comfortable before he looked me over with his dark eyes now flecked with bits of silver and replied: "You're a mess."

Looking down I realized he was right. In the excitement I had forgotten about my little incident with the soot. Mustering some pride I said plainly, "Yah. I'm gonna go look for some water to wash it off with." And started off in the direction of the courtyard, where I had seen a water pump. Knowing that the faucets inside would be bone-dry and useless from an examination I had conducted when I had first explored the room.

"Where are you going? The baths over there." He said, a skinny flame shooting out from his side like an arm.

"But isn't the water off? I don't think anyone's used it in a long time." With some effort I stopped myself from voicing the next question that came to my mind.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. I get the water from hot-springs in the waste." His eyes flashed silver suddenly and I heard the hissing of pipes over my head. With a nod of thanks I headed up the stairwell. Under normal circumstances I might have taken this opportunity to explore the room more thoroughly. There were several clumsily labeled packets and jars lined up on a shelf below the mirror that looked promising. Not that I would have tried to use any of them. For example, one mistaken pinch of the "drying power" (not sure if there should be a "w" in the word)** and I could end up a shriveled old lady. No, I think I'll leave those alone for now thank you very much.

I turned on my heal and saw the bath full and wafting herb scented steam. I sniffed. It was sure better than smelling like a fire place. I was greatly relived to note that the porcelain tub was no longer caked with inexplicably colorful grime. I scrubbed myself clean of the soot quickly and finding a row fluffy white towels hanging off hooks on the wall I dried myself and scurried off to the bedroom in search of cleaner clothes ( mine still looking a bit like a ninja suit.)

I came back down the stairs a few minutes later in a worn looking white shirt and pair of black chinos. The chinos being the closest thing to jeans I could find. But I kept my sneakers.

Stumbling down the stairs I returned to the fire place feeling much better. "You realize that you're wearing mans cloths don't you?" He stopped me before I could reply. "But I suppose it can't be helped. There hasn't been anyone here for quite a wile and it is an improvement from what you were wearing." I frowned. "I'll try not to take that as an insult. Besides, the one dress there was up there was pretty moth-eaten." I didn't add that the dress had been more than mildly repulsive (all faded colors and ruffles) and that I much preferred what I was wearing now. The dusty old wardrobe hadn't offered many choices and I planned on getting my original clothes cleaned as soon as possible. Whatever the fire daemon said.

Lucien gazed around the room and sighed dramatically. "This place is disgusting. It's fallen so _much_. I would never have let it get this bad had I been in a state to help it. It's that stupid wizard Fermans fault for going and getting himself killed."

"What? What are you talking about!" I shouted, my frustration finally bubbling over as the daemon rambled on. It sure was easy for him to ask questions but I needed answers. "I just got sucked into some other world, with _no_ idea how to get back, a fire is _talking _to me_, _there's a room full of potions or something just a few feet away, and what the heck were you talking about '_transportation spells'_?" I finished my rant huffing and watched as a somewhat startled fire daemon stared back at me.

From the way the licks of green flame I assumed were his eyebrows slid slightly down I got the impression that he was mulling something over. I stared intently back at his dark gold eyes. An accomplishment considering the way they shifted as one would imagine the flames of a fire to. After a wile he replied. "It seems you have a lot of questions. This could take a wile so I'll answer them in order. First off, Wizard Ferman was my old master." He spat the word master like it tasted bad. "He died several years ago. I don't know exactly how long it's been since it was so easy to loose track of time in that candle, but I think it's been around five years. He died in a wizards duel with the Witch of Norvania. So I was stuck here. I would have died when he did except that there was just enough of his and my magical energy stored in the stones of this fire place to keep me alive. There was a spell with his blood in that candle too."

I interrupted him here. "So when I found you the spell had almost lost effect, right?" I could tell he was avoiding my part in his revival. Probably so it wouldn't seem like he owed me. Well I wasn't that gullible. "And what about your contract with him? Wouldn't you still have died when he did, regardless of how much power you had squirreled away?"

"Normally yes, and I will die once this power is exhausted, but our contract was… abstract. Which leads me to my question: How do you know that I have a contract keeping me tied up and not know what I mean by transportation spell?"

"I'll answer your questions after mine are answered." I was talking to him in a voice that sounded much more authoritative and sure of itself than I did. "What was the contract?" I asked though I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"I can't tell you. That's also part of the contract. You have to figure it out for yourself otherwise you won't be able to break it."

"And what makes you think I have any reason to break it?" I replied coolly.

"C'mon! You should feel sorry for me! I've been trapped here for years and I'm months from death!" He popped frantically, his 'arms' flailing erratically at his sides. Of course he was right, I did feel bad for him and it wasn't likely that any one else could help him. Or that anyone else could help me. Apparently he realized this too. "Look, I know you want to get home and I can help! Once I get my power back, I can send you back to wherever that is no problem! You help me and I'll help you. So do we have a deal?"

I thought for a moment. It seemed fair, but that didn't mean that he would keep his side of the bargain. Then again, if the task became too hard I could just give up and find some other way to get back home. Nothing to lose. And it meant that I could stay here for a wile. I mean I did want to go home I guess but not yet. Plus I had the added advantage of knowing that he was most likely a falling star once. This was an opportunity too great to pass up.

"Alright. It's a deal."

And with that I made a pact with a daemon

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Thank you guys so much for reading! And I thanks Cee W. (aka: Jexi-chan) for your help in thinking of a name for our beloved fire daemon. And also Ketsu-chan (aka: Gaaraluff146) for helping me decide on a name for the country "Norvania". _And_ so Heze-chan doesn't feel left out, thank you for keeping me writing. Otherwise this chapter probably would have been updated even later! Oh. And all you other people who read/reviewed you get a virtual cookie. Yay! Please Review! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update more often. I've already started on the next chapter. :)

{-:-}

* Ingary is the name of the country that Howl's Moving Castle takes place in. In both the book and the movie.

**This detail I kind of copied from the book. I don't know, it popped into my head wile I was writing that scene so I decided to add it.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Question: How the Heck did I get into the World of Howl's Moving Castle?**

**Chapter 4: In which our dear character tries a spell.**

A/N: I'm baaack! Next chapter up! I'm literally starting on this chapter just after I finished the last one. I was kind of on a role...hahaha. But no promises on when this one will be up. And by request of Heze-chan, my character is going to do something very random, strange, and potentially hilarious. (I refuse to give a spoiler!) So yah, I'm done talking. Read my story now. Thanks!

The next morning I was awakened from my restless slumber on the wrought-iron bed upstairs by a series of loud bangings and other noises. Sleepily I stumbled into the tall, mostly empty decorative wardrobe on my way out the door. Then practically ran down the hallway and tripped down the stairs, hanging onto the railing for support.

"Lucius! What's going on?" When the noise quieted to a reasonable level I stalked over to the window and threw it open, letting the light fill up the room. From the way the dust motes swirling around caught only a little light I realized that is was in fact still early morning as I had suspected. When he didn't answer I spun around again and gave him a look that I new would have an effect, daemon or not. This time he answered immediately and I hid a small smirk.

"I was trying to get this place working again. It's kind of my job. No one else ever does any work." Well then.

"Okay, but isn't this a waste of magic?"

"It's necessary! Besides some of the magic I can do without drawing on the stores. I_ am_ a _powerful_ and _deadly_ fire daemon after all." Flames poured out of his mouth as he said this. Hmm. So he was a bit of a show off huh.

Already heading towards the broom closet to get a broom and bucket, I asked him in a side-comment type way "So have you thought of a way to get more power yet? I mean until I break your contract. You don't want to drain your resources too quickly."

"I'm not as helpless as you think," he sniffed offendedly. "I have quite enough energy to handle this much and plenty more. Now that this house is inhabited it will start to generate some of its own power again. It _is_ a magic house after all. But you could help out a little by learning some magic. I can tell you haven't the slightest idea what you're doing enchantment wise."

"Well, I can't help it! I'm kind of new to this!" I hadn't even known this world existed in reality a few days ago.

"Fine, fine. Then start studying. I suppose we wouldn't be able to get you apprenticed to anyone either, with your lack of experience. We'll just have to make due seeing as your not much help as is. Why do I have to do all the work?" He mumbled the last part quietly to himself. I heard, but chose to ignore it.

Leaning exaggeratingly towards the hallway Lucien directed "Go down that hallway till you reach the door. Once you get into that room look around the walls." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "_No_ I can't tell you what you're looking for. Some of my last contract is still in effect so I can't tell you everything. Just hinting to look in that room is stressing the deal."

I sighed. Then paced down the domed hallway where I had discovered the broom closet until I came to the room I'd arrived in. I actually hadn't been in there since that first afternoon. I saw the spiders had been at work. Broom still in hand I started on the ceiling beams. I decided that since I would have to clean this whole place eventually anyway I might as well clean wile I looked.

When I got to the skylight of the room a shower of dust fell down on my hair. "_Ugh!_ Why do things keep _falling_ on me?" Grabbing one of the (clean) rags out of the (not clean) bucket, I promptly tied it over my braided hair. Glancing at my reflection in the window I chuckled. I looked a little like Sophie. Well, the not-old-woman version of Sophie. Book shelf next. It was empty. I was disappointed. After avengingly brushing away the spiders and their webs with my broom I set to work using a rag to get the undistinguishable gunk out of the shelves' edges.

There was a resounding creak as I scraped at a particularly stubborn crease. Then the wall cracked and split… Oh damn. The fracture quickly spread until it made a perfect…square? The corners of my mouth were already turned up in a smile when the now evident door slid back. God, I love this world. The absence of wall allowed me to see right into the next room.

It was dark except for a single narrow window. There was a strange, branched, milky blue colored lamp screwed into the centre of the ceiling but if there was a light switch I didn't see it. There seemed to be dark blue abstract designs on the ceiling as well. But by far the best part of the circular room was the bookshelves. Literally crammed with books of every type, shape, condition, and color, the bookshelves were definitely the highlight of the room. I stepped forward pulled by a metaphoric string to the books.

Halfway there the lights flashed on. I shut my eyes tightly against the sharp brightness of the glare which instantly gave me a headache. When I opened them I kept my gaze set on the floor where I stood. The polished wooden floorboards had a twisted circular design chalked on them in white. I was standing on the centre point where all the lines met. I stepped off carefully and was relieved when the lights stayed on. It was then that I saw that this room (in ridiculous contrast to the rest of the house) was actually pretty clean. Slightly messy, with a few books and sheets of paper scattered on the floor, but clean none-the-less.

There were also a few other items on the bookshelf. A small globe, a glass ball, yellowing paper hung by hat pins to the wall, and some rough colored stones. There was a set of book ends shaped like horse heads too. In short, the whole room was filled with strange things. I strode up to the middle bookshelf (which had draws at the bottom by the way) and picked up one of the books lying at its base. It was dark green with worn gold lettering. It was titled "_The Seven Branched Wand_".

After examining around half of the books, and failing to open the draws (they were locked; I assumed I'd find the key somewhere in the mess later) I almost regrettably left the room (careful not to step on the chalkings) and poked my head inside the living room where Lucien smoldered waiting.

"I found it." I stated simply and a little self satisfied.

"Good. That's Ferman's old "secret" library .You might be able to learn something from those books. The room next to it is the study. Underneath the stone plaiting by the window there's a key. You can use that to open the drawers and the writing desk."

I held back a "yay!" This was going to be amazing. I was about to start that very second but Lucien impishly stated that he wasn't going to help me with a thing until I cleaned at least a few of the rooms. Claiming that his lack of legs was the only thing preventing him from doing it himself. To which I replied that I could manage quite well by myself I'm sure. And that he could spark all he wanted but it wouldn't make me like cleaning any more. But in the end I consented. I finally finished mid afternoon.

I spent hours pouring over the books there. I had transferred all the usable paper and writing/drawing tools I could find onto the desk. On the shelves in the study I put all of the bottles, jars, packets, and etcetera until they were practically overflowing. The ones with the pealing labels I rewrote to the best of my ability and the others I asked Lucien the names of. I had also made use of the countless nails protruding from the ceiling beams by hanging the many dried plants and other _things_ from them. The shutters of the window were torn down revealing climbing ivy that reached all the way to the second story. I lit the oil lamps too. Surprisingly, the room still didn't seem filled.

I was finishing scribbling down the notes from a book on the Gaelic language with a fountain pen I had found when the slip of paper fell out of the book. It was hard to make out considering Ferman had the worst, spidery handwriting I had ever seen. But eventually I processed that it read "_Novice's Flying Charm"._ I swear at that second a bell went off in my head. "Well I've just got to try this." I whispered. Who knew flying could be called beginners anything.

_Technically_ Lucien hadn't told me not to do any magic. He probably thought it was implied. So _technically_ I could use this…Heck I was definitely gonna use this.

Okay. So I need a pot or container, some steaming water, a primary feather, crushed quartz, milkweed seeds, and soot from burned dry birch leaves. And also an object to put the charm on. Preferably something small that can be worn. Then at the bottom of the very crinkled paper were the words and directions for the spell. That's right, the _spell_. I squealed inwardly. This was just too good to be true.

Well the water and pot should be easy to get. I saw several pots in the kitchen and by the fireplace. And I can use the sink's hot water instead of asking Lucien to heat it, though he might still notice. I could use the quill pen for the feather since it broke; I pulled it out of the trash basket on the floor near my chair and set it on the desk. The slightly dusty birch leaves were hanging right above my head by the rafters. I pulled them down. I can burn them later with a candle. I think there are some milkweed pods in one of those packets I found too. There are a few things made of quartz in here but I'd feel bad about crushing them. There are probably some outside anyway. The only things that would be hard to get are the object to be charmed and a way to heat the water. Well I'll get those last then.

Quietly, I snuck past Lucien and into the kitchen. It was an amazing stroke of luck that he was resting. Once in the kitchen, I walked over to the counter top and grabbed the topmost pot as silently as I could. With only a little clanking I set it on the table. It was deep and made of fine, strong metal. Perfect. Then using the back door I crept into the courtyard. After a wile of searching around the pathway, I found three small quartz stones. Keeping only the biggest one, about the size of a penny, I set it down in the pot and tiptoed back past the fire place where Lucien flickered with a low, rosy glow.

As soon as I was out of sight of the main room I scurried up the stairs to the bathroom. Turning the taps slowly, I winced when they made a screeching sound. I waited for the water to heat up. That's when the half awake voice of Lucien called from downstairs.

"Ellie! Why are you using the hot water?"

I paused for half a second then called back "I need some hot water to clean up one of the jars I spilt!" Good enough excuse I guess. For such short notice anyway.

"Hold on a second." There was a pause during which the water slowed to a dribble. Then water almost instantaneously turned steaming hot. I quickly filled the small pot to the brim then stopped the flow of water.

'Thanks!"…No reply.

Sloshing a little water on the floor I carefully carried it down the stairs and past the hearth.

"You should be careful with the ingredients in there. Some of them are pretty rare. It's a good thing you didn't spill the truth potion. That takes months to brew."

". I'll be more careful." I tried to set off again.

"Wait!" Ugh! C'mon, the water was starting to cool already.

"What is it?"

"Can you hand me another log before you go?" With one hand I tossed a piece into the fireplace where Lucien devoured it greedily. Then I left before he could give me another request.

"Alright." I breathed. "Now all I need is something to put the spell on." I was thinking of using a necklace or earring or something, but then I remembered that I didn't have one with me when I got dragged to this world. I guess I'll just have to look around. Eventually I found a long thin gold chain at the bottom of the desk's drawer and after further searching in the library, a pearly white teardrop shaped gem with a gold clasp holding the stone to the remains of what I assumed was once an earring. But it seems like the hook of it had snapped in half.

After spending a little time fiddling with the items I ended with a suitable necklace. The clasp was a little rusty still but it would work. I set it aside.

Direction time. First I placed the pot of water (thankfully still steaming) in the direct sunlight. I had to put it on the floor because the sun had shifted wile I was getting the ingredients. For the next step I needed scissors. I rummaged around the drawer until I found a pair. Holding the feather over the narrow pot I snipped off the tip of the feather. A light dusting of the fibers fell down into the water. Okay, now I need to crush the quartz stone. "Err…I guess I need to find a hammer." No such luck. I ended up using a larger rock that had been doubling as a paper weight. By the time I had demolished the stone to a powder my arms were starting to ache. Sweeping the powder onto a scrap of paper I shuffled it into the potion. Milkweed seeds next. I pulled at the fluffy white fibers until a few seeds came loose from the pod. These I methodically dropped into the liquid. I was thankful then that I had thought to bring a few candles into the room. Burning the birch leaves made a bit more smoke then I had anticipated but opening the window solved that problem. The soot turned the water grey.

Now all the ingredients were added. "Step seven: Blow three breaths on the potion." I read aloud softly. Okay. Then I stirred the concoction with deliberate circular strokes using the remains of the feather. When I lifted the feather out it had a bit of the potion clinging to it and was trailed by strands of a watery paste like substance. Alright, now I just have to let it sit for a wile. Wile I was waiting for the potion's surface to "turn a faint pale blue and the liquid to become a little thicker." I tidied up as best I could. By the time I was done the surface of the potion was glistening slightly with a light blue sheen.

Slowly, biting my lip, I dipped the stone into the potion then hurriedly lifted it out and let it hang suspended in mid air. It felt much lighter now I noticed, and the surface of the gem shimmered with slight waves of pearly blue when it caught the light. All that was left was to say the spell. I won't repeat it here as it would be almost impossible. All but a few of the words were in some other language. By the time I had gotten half way through the third line the words were coming on their own. As if they had taken on a life of their own. It felt like a song. Or a story. Something that you don't have to think about. I felt the words rise and fall of their own accord and I felt as if I were already flying. Finally the flow of words ebbed and I stood there for a moment stunned.

Eventually I realized that my eyes had been closed. Opening them I stared at the evidence of my first spell. When I cupped it with my hands it felt warm and seemed to have a soft glow radiating from the inside. I smiled and drew it over my head. It fell around my neck with the softest of touches.

I felt ready to fly.

I dashed over to the window and leaned my head out. Tendrils of ivy scaled upwards along the stone side of the house. I realized I was fairly high up due to the house being on a hill. Suddenly the idea of climbing out the window became less appealing. Could I risk going past Lucien to climb the stairs and make use of the balcony up there? It might look suspicious but it would be worth it to try the spell. I could make up another excuse if he asked. Right. It's decided.

Best try and be casual about it I reminded myself just before I stepped into the main room. Lucien glanced my way then looked back to the book he had requested that I lay open for him, then asked in a talkative voice that I turn the page for him. (Because, of course, being a fire daemon, handling books was a very hazardous thing to do, and so most fire daemons (as Lucien significantly pointed out) did not often read). What a horrible notion, I contemplated as I trotted up the stairs, to only be able to read so rarely. And never to be able to draw!

I rattled the latch of the balcony door and with a hard shove from my shoulder it swung open. A gust of wind rapidly unfurled in the room. I stepped out onto the fenced veranda and leaned my hands against the mettle railing.

What do I do now? I thought. Jumping certainly didn't appeal. I settled for balancing on the edge of the platform, where a section of the fencing had come away. I bounced lightly on the balls of my foot indecisive. Then absentmindedly clutched my hand tightly around the smooth shape of the white blue stone. I backed away from the edge and letting go of the charm vaulted forward. I did it without thinking because I knew that if I stopped to consider what I was doing I would shirk from the idea. I mean, I wasn't that insane.

As I passed over the side of the ledge I had the feeling of a powerful wind lifting my up. It wasn't quite the feeling of sudden weightlessness you get on a rollercoaster; the closest things I can compare it to are the feelings of sitting on a tree branch during a wind-storm or being caught in an abrupt powerful swell of wave at the ocean. Neither similes come even close to describing it. I instinctively uncurled myself from the tight crouching position and started moving my legs wildly as the force ebbed to a softer, floating feeling. I mean, I didn't have a handsome wizard to show me how*, so I was learning as I went. Eventually I calmed down and was able to enjoy the feeling... After all, I was_ flying_.

I laughed joyfully and took a huge gliding step away from the house. I wanted to go higher! I climbed upward till I had surpassed the top of an especially tall nearby tree. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind swirling around me to no end. Landing on a protruding branch I would never have been able to reach under normal circumstances, I shaded my eyes with a hand and peered out over the hills. From here I could see a large cluster of buildings and railroad tracks that I assumed was a town. Torrents of steam and smoke rose from a miniscule train and barely discernible movement littering the streets. "Oh I hope its Market Chipping!**" I gasped elatedly. I raked several now-loose wisps of hair away from my face and with an effort (I was still new to flying in my defense) turned around so that I was facing the cottage. The roof was the same russet color as in that drawing. Many of its shingles had fallen or hung at odd angles. It was strange; seeing a roof from above. I strode over and descended until I hovered around ten feet over the rooftop.

The "standing still" didn't last long. Around three seconds after I stopped moving I felt the increase of gravity. Two more and I was hurdling, screeching and flailing my arms, towards the notably week patch of roof. I landed with a crash, a yelp, and a cloud of dusty mortar in the room below. This, by the way, happened to be right next to the room in which Lucius resided.

With a groan I propped myself up on my bruised arms and closed my eyes. I sighed.

"…Why?"

A/N: See Heze-chan? I told you I'd make her randomly fall threw the roof! I wonder how Lucius is going to react. I mean, how do you respond to that? This is the longest chapter yet so I am a happy person. I think I'm gonna make Ellie leave the cottage for a wile in the next chapter. By the way, she's only been in that world for 2 days (during which time she hasn't eaten anything) so she kinda needs to get some stuff. If you have read this PLEASE leave a review otherwise I will never know that you so much as realize that this story exists! Which reminds me to remind you people about a second story that I am writing with two of my friends. It's called Chance Encounter and is in the Hakushaku to Yousai archive on this site so please read it! I hope this chapter wasn't too long and rambley. But in an effort to make up for the late update I made it longer. If it was I'm sorry! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Please Review!

**{-:-}**

*Its sadly true. I don't get the epic scene where Howl teaches me to fly like with Sophie. :( It was tempting, but it would be a little out of place. Aww. And I love that scene too.

**Market Chipping is the town where Sophie lived. And is where one of the portals in Howl's castle opens up to.

***Remember how Ellie said "_Ugh!_ Why do things keep _falling_ on me?" earlier in the chapter? I just wanted to point out to everyone how unintentionally (that's right I didn't plan this) ironic this is. Now she's the one doing the falling. All I had to do was make her fly first.


End file.
